How to buy a secret christmas present
by Ammber Night
Summary: —¡Oyeme, dicipulo estúpido, es la única vez que te regalaré algo, asi que recibelo bien! Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**How to buy a secret christmas present?**

**DGM #** Hoshino Katsura

**Yaoi #** LinkAllen

**Quise escribir algo muy exagerado para cambiar un poco mi forma de relatar y bah blah. Ojala les guste O: y felices fiestas!**

**Capitulo #1:  
**

* * *

.

¿Cómo demonios iba a lograrlo? ¿Cómo se supone que le compraría un regalo a Link? Oportunamente (más bien, desafortunadamente) el grupo de científicos había pretendido realizar la actividad más requerida en epoca de fiestas navideñas: el intercambio de regalos con tu amigo secreto.

Se daba la -mala, pésima- situación de que el que le correspondía a Allen era su sombra: el inspector Link; y ¿como demonios comprarle un regalo 'anónimamente' si te mantiene bajo vigilancia _24/7_?.

Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Allen siempre creyó tener oportunidades para escaparse (ir al baño, o ir a buscar más comida donde Jerry, e incluso visitar a Komui por su propia cuenta), pero todas ellas fallaban en un punto: necesitaba 'ventaja'; realmente esa palabra significaba más que eso, era mas bien... una ecuación: **_"situación confusa" + "ataque sorpresivo" = "huida"_**; pero decidir que acción caía en cada parte de su plan era el problema. Pues, definitivamente no bastaba con plantearlo, había que expresarlo.

Luego de mucha meditación y cálculos, se decidió a realizar su plan:

Link y Allen caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la Orden; cerca de este se encontraba un pasillo que le intersectaba y llevaba hacia la salida a la ciudad. Estaba en la ubicación perfecta.  
Con cuidado miró para todos lados, el área estaba limpia. Enconces procedió: Con nerviosismo adelantó un poco más al inspector y se detuvo para enfrentarle cara a cara. Su cara de póker -muy, muy bien perfeccionada- confundió al mayor.

—**¿Walker...?**— El aludido avanzó hacia le inspector, y sin dar chance a la siguiente pregunta de Link -una como ¿que te sucede? o ¿que pretendes?-, se le avalanzó encima, rodeó su cuello con delicadeza y, titubeando un poco, le besó. Link dió un paso hacia atras, sintiendo los brazos de Allen bajar a su pecho de forma provocativa y luego sintió el duro piso contra su espalda: Allen le había empujado, y no sólo eso, ya ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar, había desaparecido.— **¡¡ALLEN WALKER!!**

.

* * *

**No crean que es solo _esto_. Pienso realizar otros, con otras parejas, pero manteniendo al uke. El de Link era el más fácil, la situación estaba regalada. Espero que les guste, aunque sea un poco.**

**Se les agradece la lectura. Les saluda su servidor: Ammber : D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to buy a secret christmas present?**

**DGM #** Hoshino Katsura

**Yaoi #** CrossAllen

**A pedido de PolidL-chan~ C: Esperaba que alguien lo hiciese xD!  
**

* * *

.

_—Que? ¿Que cosa? _

_—Que dicen que el General Cross pasará las fiestas acá._

_—Que oportuno, haber si luego no desaparece..._

¿Había escuchado bien? A veces pensaba que no se lavaba bien los oídos (Como cuando Kanda dice "_me gustas_" y entonces Allen vuelve a bañarse y poner enfasis en sus -de seguro, sucios- oídos). Allen estaba seguro de que este cumpleaños no sería igual a los otro, y mucho menos, mejor. Extrañaba los días con Mana, pero en estos momentos, esos recuerdos no eran los que vagaban por su mente...

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven exorcista se encontraba en constante alerta. Hasta cuando Leenali le saludó (y le dió toda la información sobre el banquete de navidad, _que estes ahi_, que _que no faltes, _que_ te esperamos,_ etc), pegó un brinco. Había pasado todo el día en tranquilidad aparente, no había señas de su Maestro, de hecho, nadie más lo había mencionado en todo el día. Quizás el rumos que había escuchado era solo eso, rumores.

Incluso en el mismo banquete, el que estuvo esperando todo el día con especial entusiasmo desde que escuchó que habría mucha comida, había disfrutado con sus amigos, y la imagen del general se encontraba ya muy olvidado en el fondo de su mente. Gracias a Dios.

Eventualmente, en un momento de la noche en que el frío se colo por _quiensabedonde, _Allen decidió ir por su abrigo, el que había olvidado en su cuarto antes de venir al banquete. Aunque algunos, como Lavi y Jhonny, se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, decidió ir solo; para que molestarse. Quizás si hubiese querido molestarlo cuando, al salir, notó un detestable olor a alcohol. Inevitablemente Cross volvió a atacar su mente, con un martilleo -irónico que sea un _martilleo_- incesante que decía "_corre, corre, evitalo_". De igual forma ya era demasiado tarde.

_—_¡Ey, enano!..._—_ apoyado en un pilar cercano movía la mano indicandole que se aceracse. Allen cometió el error de mirarle, una vez hecho contacto con el no le dejaría en paz.- ¿Que esperas estúpido? ¡Ven!

_—_Maestro, ¿que demonios hace aquí?_—_ Con lentitud se acercó al general, y con desagrado confirmó que estaba pasado de copas. Y conociendolo bien, debía ser demasiadas copas para encontrarse así. De cualquier forma, al día siguiente ni recordaría haberle visto.

_—_Vine a_...—_Cross tosió, tratando de sacar palabras hiladas y coherentes, y como buen bebedor, lo logró. Alzó una ceja, sonrió y agregó:_—_ A desearte unas felices fiestas y un feliz cumpleaño.

_—_Sabes que odio que me saludes en ese día._—_A pesar de que se veía serio, no podía enojarse (no mucho, Cross es la excepción) con un borracho._—_ De cualquier forma no te pienso hablar si estas _así__—_ Pretendió irse, pero su maestro tomó su brazo con fuerza y le azotó contra la pared. Sintió una firme mano en cada hombro y se vió atrapado.

_—_¡Oyeme, dicipulo estúpido, es la única vez que te regalaré _algo_, asi que recibelo bien!_—_Allen solo se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando sus piernas flaquearon y con urgencia apoyó sus manos en la pared, sugetandose. El joven estaba siendo acorralado por los labios de su maestro, quien se desenvolvía con tanlento, expresado en la aceleración de Allen.

Allen intentó escapar por abajo, pero la pierna de Cross se encontraba entre las suyas, imposibilitando su escape; al igual que a los lados, un brazo en cada hombro y era víctima de un acoso en ese momento. Solo atinó a quejarse entre las lamidas que el mayor le daba, y sin que saliese nada coherente, no consiguió más que Cross colase su lengua en la boca de Allen. Sintió derretirse cuando Cross lamió bajo su lengua, y con suavidad gimoteó. En ese momento Cross se alejó, y a carcajadas se alejó del lugar.

_—_Eres un compelto novato_—_Fue lo último que Allen, ahora encogido contra la pared, escuchó decir a su tambaleante maestro.

_—_¡Es el peor regalo de todos!

.

* * *

**¿Realmente lo es? Si Cross logra ser un buen mujeriego, y por haber pasado pro mcuhas situacioens similares, ¿no debería ser un buen besador? Allen de seguro le bsucará de neuvo(?) Quien sabe!**

**Demoré mucho en hacerlo, y realmente almento que no quedará en fecha, pero fue inveitable. Escusas tontas, asi que no pregunten. Solo perdonenme.****  
**

**Se les agradece la lectura. Les saluda su servidor: Ammber : D**

**P.D: ¿Donde se encontraba Link en ese momento? quizás todavía le bsuca desde el capitulo anterior. O quizás este igual que Cross, pero sin ofrecer besos ni nada parecido...  
**


End file.
